


[VID] Good For You

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: (that vid would be Harold-centric), Fanvids, John-centric, M/M, Sub John Reese, not the song from dear evan hansen, this is a male-vocal cover version of the selena gomez song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: It's about looking clever and wearing the right clothes. And we've managed the second part.Alternately: John loves Harold and hates buttons.





	[VID] Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Selena Gomez, cover version by Craig Yopp. Thanks for watching!


End file.
